


Don't You Cry No More

by AngelNovak



Series: Don't You Cry No More [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Feels - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Carry On My Wayward Son, Destiel - Freeform, I Love You All, Just A Little Fic, M/M, The feels, You might cry, dean cas - Freeform, ending to supernatural, i got the idea from a story on facebook, im so fucking sorry, the feels that make you cry, there was also a post on tumblr about this, this is gonna hurt so bad, this might hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNovak/pseuds/AngelNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural final ending if destiel is to happen, I kinda have this idea of why Dean and Cas aren't together and this might just be it (not homophobia). I'm sorry for any feels. <br/>*edited*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Cry No More

**Author's Note:**

> It might be a little short sorry...  
> sorry for any feels

I get out of Baby with trouble as I my wedding band catches on my shredded up button down, it was one of my favorites too. I got done with a vampire hunt with Sammy and his wife, I dropped them off cause they only live a few blocks away.

 

I am getting to old for this shit.

 

I walk around our house and clean up a little to find my wrap and gauze. I sit at the table and bandage the wound from the vampire that got me, not enough to do any real damadge, but it still fucking hurt. "Son of a bitch" I groan as I pour the alchohol over the bite to clean it before sewing up the wound.

 

It's a little quiet when I'm done and I laugh, thinks he can scare me can he, we'll see.

 

When I get to our room I flop on my bed and wait for Cas to come out of wherever it is he is hiding and lay down with me (not snuggling laying down there is a difference cause i am a manly man chuck dammit) 

 

Something drips on my head and my eyes snap open so fast they almost hurt as the fire starts.

 

" ** _CASTIEL_** "

 

I reach for him but it seems like there is a barrier keeping me from him. "NO PLEASE PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME! CAS!" I know that I won't be able to get to him and it hurts to touch the fire, it burns my hands as I can touch the ceiling around him but not able to save him. "PLEASE NO!"

 

I hear the front door be kicked down and jump higher and pound on the ceiling around him hoping to somehow make it release him from this. I feel the tears stain my cheeks but there is nothing I can do to get him down. 

 

I can't save the one I love most.

 

I feel arms pull me back. "COME ON DEAN!" My baby moose brother pulls me away as I try to reach for him. "No Cas? CASTIEL NO PLEASE!!!!" I get pulled out of the house just in time for the windows to explode. I cry into my brothers arms for my husband and can't stop. "I know Dean it's ok, it's going to be ok." I cry harder and harder untill the fire stops, until they let me go inside. 

 

"No Mary you can't come in, neither can you Bobby." I hear Sam talked to our kids. (surroget mother) I hug them tightly. "Go with your aunt Amelia alright." They look up at me with sad faces. "Daddy's not coming back is he?" I hug them both tightly. "He loved you both so much, he would not want you to see this." They seemed to accept this and nodded as they wen't to their aunt and left with her. 

 

Sam hugs my tightly. "He loved you too Dean, please don't do anything stupid." I laugh at him and he smiles. "Bitch" "Jerk" I finally have the strength to go inside and relaised that nothing else is burnt but- I cut my own trian of though off as it hurts too much.

 

As I walk into Cas and I's bedroom I break down and cry at the sight. Black wings partially burnt into the floor and when i look down I realized I was burned in the process, forever baring Castiel's wing into my flesh. I cried even harder as I realized I never got to see his wings until they burned into me. "It'll be ok Dean, I promise." I wipe my eyes as I lay down in the bed. "Sir?" I inturupt him. "I'm not leaving the house didn't burn down and is safe to live in so fuck off and let me mourn damnit!" He left and Sam decided to stay in the room next door.

 

I wake up to my alarm the next day, blaring me and Cas's song loud and clear as I start to mourn him again, singing the words like we use too whenever it came on and he wasn't awake, it was how I got him out of bed.

 If I think hard enough it sounds like he is singing it with me.

_Carry on my wayward son_   
_There'll be peace when you are done_   
_Lay your weary head to rest_   
_Don't you cry no more_   
  
_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_   
_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_   
_I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_   
  
_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_   
_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_   
_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,_   
_I can hear them say_   
  
_Carry on my wayward son,_   
_There'll be peace when you are done_   
_Lay your weary head to rest_   
_Don't you cry no more_

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want a part two let me know in the comments.


End file.
